persona_untold_fangamefandomcom-20200213-history
Protagonist (Persona Untold)
The Protagonist '''(also known as ''Kezii Kazuto'' or '''カズト ケジー ''Kazuto Kejii'') is the protagonist for Persona Untold. She seems to be a short, young 9th grader. In real life, she plays the Baritone Saxophone in the Jazz Band and excels in her honors classes. She wears a plaid green skirt and a gray coat over a white tee, and high quality leather boots. She has long, onyx hair with a braid going horizontally from her one side of her head to another. As Starling, she wears a mask similar to Yuga's and other Birds of Prey members. With a green crest marking stretching across her mask, she has round, but freakishly big eyes for it. Dark brown feathers those similar to a white-cheeked starling juvenile cover her neck and hair, and goes down her back as a cape and eventually wings to perform a Hunt. She wears a black coat, around a long sleeve white shirt, and her gloves are talons used for a melee attack. The same feathers from her neck encircle her black talon gloves. Her footwear are identical to her gloves, but are adapted for her to climb flat walls as the talons were meant to dig into concrete, and even, penetrate steel if it strikes it at a high enough velocity from a Hunt. Appearances (Navigation to Article) *''Persona Untold '' *''Persona Untold : The Notorious '' *''Persona Untold : The Otherworldly'' *''Persona Retold '' **''Persona Retold (Feather of Tsubaki, deceased)'' Personality Kezii seems to be a rather quiet person, like other protagonists, she does not have a defined personality in Persona Untold ; though the player may pave an Alpha Personality, which defines them as a person, whole, and then branch off to the Beta Personalities to define what hobbies the protagonist will like during the game. Though, canon Kezii will be imagined as an intelligent and obedient student on the outside; but when with friends she acts juvenile, and is extremely talkative. She only trusts the people she knows however will try to talk to new people if she feels like it. She dislikes people who ingore her, even if they are trying to hide something from her or are doing so on purpose. Kezii hates people who makes her feel invisible but does not blame them on the reason why she is pretty unpopular. She gets this grudge on pretty or handsome, popular, and entitled people from having a crush on Tuna before the game's timeline. Tuna is the polar opposite of Kezii, and easily impresses her as he can do something she can't do, by bringing attention to himself like magic. He is viewed to be friendly to most including Kezii, but she confesses by sending a note through his locker. He doesn't reply, but when Kezii had figured out that another girl had been snooping into his locker and forging her name on them; Kezii had seen it all come down. She was pretty, popular, and entitled; the people that Kezii wishes to target and hate just because of this. Appearances (Summary) Persona Untold She appears as the protagonist. (''Plot details will be FULLY released once the game is in open beta; which simply means the whole game is complete without voice actors, and the after game materials are being developed. Be warned as you may spoil the game for yourself while browsing on the wiki.)' '' Persona Retold She appears as a main character, deceased, but is sister to the male protagonist Katzuhiro Kazuto. '''(''Plot details will be FULLY released once the game is in open beta; whole game is complete without voice actors, and the after game content is being developed. Be warned as you may spoil the game for yourself while browsing on the wiki.)' '' Persona Untold : The Notorious and Persona Untold : The Otherworldly She appears as the protagonist, in The Notorious, she pays for her sins as Shadow Kezii by doing "amendments". She finalizes her journey "uniting the world", and finding out Zenith's truth. In The Otherworldly ''she has defeated Zenith, and gained her Ultimate Persona Tsubaki. '(''Plot details will be FULLY released once the game is in open beta; whole game is complete without voice actors, and the after game materials are being developed. Be warned as you may spoil the game for yourself while browsing on the wiki.)' '' Quotes *“Series by Atlus!” (Intro dialogue) ' *'“Find your way through life. Regardless it leads you to the same forest, but with different points of views… This is the story of which was buried, in a path of flowers or the path of pitch black shadow; its fragments preserved in the mind of the dead.” (Intro dialogue) ' *'“Hmm… I think I haven’t seen this yet…” (New game) ' *'“I left off here, right?” (Load save file) ' *'“Wait… I forgot what happened here....” (Erase save file) ' *'“I think I need a new set of evidence....” (Factory reset game) ' *'“Alright, let’s leave it off here.” (Save game) ' *'“I should take a break.” (Save game) ' *'“Hrrrrgn!” (Attack Miss) ' *'“Hrah!” (Low Damage Attack) ' *'“Hyaaaah!” (Medium Damage Attack) ' *'“RRRAAAH!” (High damage attack) ' *'“You’re dead! Right here… RIGHT NOW!” (Critical) ' *'“YEAH BOIIII-” (Critical) ' *'“Haha! Stinkkk!” (Evade) ' *'“Ey! Y-...OW!” (Hit with low damage attack) ' *'“Urggh!” (Hit with medium damage attack) ' *'“Agh!….. nnnnn” (Hit with high damage attack) ' *'“GAH!.......shshshshshssss….” (Critical) ' *'“I feel much better. Thank you.” (Healed by teammate) ' *'“Thank you so much!” (Healed by teammate) ' *'“Nice!” (Ace Card pulls out 5-Energy Rune) ' *'“Wonder how many nukes can compete with this.” (Ace Card pulls out 7-Energy Rune) ' *'“Damn! I didn’t expect to get this!” (Ace Card pulls out 10-Energy Rune) ' *'“You gotta be kidding me…” (Ace Card pulls out Sheep Eating Grass Rune)' *'“AHOYYYYYYYYYYYY!” (Ace Card pulls out Sheep Eating Grass Rune) ' *'“Sheppy.” (Ace Card pulls out Sheep Eating Grass Rune) ' *'“Sh-! How dare you!” (Teammate dies as Kezii)' *'“No… NO!” (Teammate dies as Kezii) ' *'“_____! NOOO!” (Teammate with a high rank confidant ' *'“Persona….na-...*roaring*” (Persona Transform) ' *'“Personae… Rune!” (Torment Rune) ' *'“Come back here and accept your fate!” (Instant KO to those who fear Torment right after transformation) ' *'“Cowardice!” (Instant KO to those who fear Torment right after transformation) ' *'“Under me!” (Shield teammates as Torment) ' *'“Get down! Prepare yourselves!” (Shield teammates as Torment) ' *'“I’ll dealt the same thing to you as to what you did to my comrade!” (Instant KO after 1 teammate has been knocked out as Torment) ' *'“You’ll… regret that…” (Instant KO after 1 teammate has been knocked out as Torment) ' *'“NoooooOO! ARAGHHH!” (Teammate with high rank confidant dies as Torment) ' *'“Dammit!” (Teammate dies as Torment)'''